


a song for you

by kriszeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriszeth/pseuds/kriszeth
Summary: castiel listens to the song he wrote in the voice he dreamt in the middle of a crowded place and falls in love





	a song for you

Castiel couldn't stop staring at the LED screen strategically positioned over the fountain in the middle of the mall, eyes pooling with tears from not blinking for the last four minutes.

He didn't dare deprive his eyes from the feast his ears were experimenting. Never, not even in his wildest daydreams, would he have thought something like this could happen to him.

Meg Masters, the most famous singer of the decade, was singing _Why are you so sweet on me?_ A song _he_ had written, and boy did she sound like a Muse. Just like his Muse actually, down to every smoky hum and harmony, every slurred word and breathy whisper, as if she had heard the song directly from his brain and was only doing a perfect cover of it by ear.

Which Castiel just knew Meg Masters was more than capable of doing.

Only it couldn't be a cover, because Meg created the most pure and original sound he had ever heard in Creation. Magnificent. Just… magnificent. God, was he having an eargasm?

"That's my song." He murmured still incredulous, forgetting where he was and what he was doing. Forgetting everything but the sound of Meg Masters' voice singing a song he himself had written.

Dear Father in Heaven, his career as a lyricist was ruined. Totally and completely ruined and he couldn't even complain, because he knew, he just knew that every song and melody he'd write from now on would be hers. Forever hers, like his heart and his Muse.

The song ended.

"I am so screwed."

Castiel was in love.

 

 

Meg couldn't stop staring. She had never seen so much devotion, so much rapture in someone just listening to a song. And that was saying a lot since she had had weirdoes and creepers stalking her every move and step for the last ten years of her life as a singer.

He looked like he was receiving Revelation from the Heavenly Hosts, standing there in his wrinkled tacky trench coat and sensible shoes, and probably a cheap suit underneath; with that blue crooked tie of his high-lightening his even more blue eyes, with people he didn't even notice bumping into him and cursing him to Hell and back for standing still like an idiot.

He kind of looked like her old tax accountant to be honest, only younger and hotter.

"You have your earbuds now, so can we go already before someone recognizes you?" Sam asked in that tone of voice that spelled just how hard his life was.

"Well, if a certain sasquatch didn't hover over me like a mother hen, I'm sure no one would even notice tiny me." She back talked in automatic, which made her manager and long time conscience bitch-face at her.

At her side, Dean, her bodyguard and long time headache, snickered under his breath, trying to smother it into a cough when his little brother's glare zeroed on him.

Meg smirked.

"What are you even looking at?" Dean asked clearing his throat, trying to find the object of Meg's attention, and instead getting distracted by high heels and short skirts.

Meg rolled her eyes and got back to staring at Revelation Boy, who seemed to be mouthing some words. Was he singing along? He couldn't know the lyrics already, the new single had been released but five minutes ago.

"Hey, isn't that Cas?" Sam wondered, pointing towards Choir Boy.

Meg's breath got caught in her throat.

"Cas? Where?" Dean followed his brother's gaze and waved a hand in the air before shouting, "HEY, CAS! BUDDY! OVER HERE!", before being silenced by Sam's elbow on his stomach.

"Don't call attention to us." Sam hissed, looking around as if expecting paparazzi to bombard them with flashlights.

Dean coughed this time for real, doubling over himself and looking up at Sam with betrayal in his green eyes. Meg was torn between laughing or demanding answers, but Sam chose that moment to grip her by the upper arm and lead her to the nearest exit.

When she looked back, the spot where Blue Eyes had stood in was empty and Dean was jogging to catch up to them.

The next thing she knew, they were already on the poorly lit parking lot outside the mall and her manager, and sometimes life wrecker, opened the Impala's backdoor for her to get in (Dean's idea of smooth travel, not hers), which Meg had no other choice but to do, not without slamming the door behind her and almost squashing Sam's hand in the process.

The tall man gave her one of his exasperated frowns, lips in an angry pout, before opening the front door to get himself in.

"Whatever crawled up your ass, don't take it out on Baby." Dean warned her with a disapproving look as he got behind the wheel, with Sam as his copilot.

Meg hated when they treated her like a child, so of course she showed them her tongue and crossed her arms over her chest, looking out the window as the car came to life with a purr.

She'd never admit it aloud, but she loved the sound of it.

The bluish street lights they passed under made her sigh like a lovesick girl, already pinning after a total stranger. Dean was probably looking at her via the rearview, monitoring her every movement.

"So, you know Bright Eyes?" She asked, watching on the glass reflection the way the brothers exchanged a knowing look.

Dean cleared his throat. "You mean Cas?"

Meg nodded, not daring to look them face to the-backs-of-their-heads.

"We go back." Dean answered, glance alternating between the road and his charge.

"Actually, you would know him too, if you hadn't neglected to meet with the lyricist." Sam scolded.

Meg mulled that one over. "Is he the one who wrote _Why are you so sweet on me?_ "

Both men nodded.

"What's his name, then?" She moved to the middle of the car, arms leaning on the backrest of the front seats, and putting her chin on them with that cute kittenish expression Meg knew the boys couldn’t resist.

"Castiel." Sam sighed, already forgiving her past transgressions. Meg mentally patted her back in congratulation.

"Don't be obtuse, I already know his penname, I meant his real name." Meg scrunched her nose displeased. Sam glared at her.

"Actually," Dean smirked. "That's his real name. Castiel Novak. His family is kinda religious crazy, hence the angel names. He even has a brother named Lucifer."

"Luke." Sam interjected. "His name is Luke, but everyone calls him Lucifer, himself included."

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes. "Point still stands."

"Mmm." Meg hummed. The brothers exchanged another look at the far-off gaze on the singer. "Could you get me another meeting with him? I think... I think I'd like to meet him."

Sam sighed again, already taking out his phone to rearrange all of the singer's appointments for tomorrow.

Meg smiled pleased and leaned back to her corner by the window, watching the street lights paint blue her skin as she hummed her new song under her breath.

Dean huffed at the whipped look on Meg's face, already wondering if they could trust Megstiel.

 


End file.
